


Keep we warm, I'm cold inside

by VanLight



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: After at the bottom of the ocean, Big Sister Bobbi, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Jemma need a hug, Season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanLight/pseuds/VanLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma is cold. Fitz is mean. Bobbi has enough of it.</p><p>Set in beginning season 3 after Jemma is back from Hydra</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep we warm, I'm cold inside

Cold, she is cold. Her clothes didn't give her the warmth she needed. The heating had broke down hours ago. She could ask Fitz to fix it, if she had the courage to ask. But they hardly spoke now.

She took a look in her mirror, seeing a girl who didn't deserved friend. She would only hurt them. This girl had bangs under her eyes visible on her pale face. She didn't eat or slept mush lately. She only worked, the only thing she was good at. 

Now walking through the empty hall in base too the noice she heard. Not other then her team was laughing and playing games. Fitz, Mack and Skye playing video games and Bobbi, May, Hunter and Couksen playing cards. She felt a stab in her heart. Obvious this was her place in the team, the outsider. Before she could go away, Bobbi sees her.

'Hey, Jemma.' Immediatly it's silence. 'Um, we didn't wanted to bo...'

'It's okay, I understand.' She says,eyes casting down, shuffling her feet across the floor. 'You want to join?' Shaking her head she anwsered: ' I have something to do.' If they didn't ask her, they proberly don't want her here either.

She signs and made move to go when Fitz says her name. 'Yes?'

'Are you whearing my jumper?' She looks at the jumper she was wearing. 'Yes.'

'I want it back.' His voice hars and rude. Her heart crushes as she pulls it over her head. Tears in her eyes she says: ' It was the only thing keeping me warm.' With that she leaves, almost running to the lab in nothing but a light shirt. Maybe in the lab she could forget how colder she is now. Tears streaming free on her cheeks, letting the ache in her heart out till she is sobbing loud against the wall in the lab that she once shared with her best friend.

 

**Fitz**

Bobbi hits him on the head the moment Jemma's gone. 'Idiot' she hissed. Fitz rubbing his head turn around. 'What?' 

'You are a jerk!'  'Bobbi...'

'No, he needs to hear this! Bobbi placed her hands on the couch before him. 'How was Jemma when you where in a coma?' He opens his mounth but could't anwser. 'Skye tell him.'

Swallowing Skye looks at Fitz, hessitating. 'She didn't sleep or eat, not that she eats or sleep now, but ... We had to force her most of the time. She couldn't shower either, she freaked out every time, screaming your name.' Skye bit her lip, going back into the memorie. 'And it only got worse when you woke up. Lashing out at her didn't really help nor shooting at her, you let her make your sentence...'

'And we decided you couldn't heal with her, so we offered her a mission.'

'I know, she agreed and left me!' Fitz reacts frustrated. 'You left her first.' May says calm. 'You left her first by giving her the oxygen, never giving ger a choice.' That hit him like a bomb. 

'Her leaving was because she couldn't help you and with that we never helped her. We were there for you, but we weren't there for her.' 

Bobbi signs. 'I gave her your jumper. After escaping from Hydra we couldn't go back to hef apartment so I gave her your jumper, because I knew she needed it, not for warmth only, but for comfort. Something you didn't gave her after the incident.' Bobbi picks up his jumper and gives it to Fitz. 

'She blames herself, Fitz and you never gave her a reason that it isn't her fault.'

 


End file.
